


Love Wrappers

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa invites Louisa on a date using a chocolate wrapper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Wrappers

Louisa dug in the pockets of Lisa’s vest. She’d found it on her bedroom floor this morning, like she did every morning. It always smelled like Lisa, and sometimes it was even still warm from her body. She wondered if Lisa got cold out on the fields or in the mountains or wherever she was. But, Louisa figured, Lisa probably had other jackets to wear. And it was an adorably cheesy gesture to lend her girlfriend her vest. Louisa almost felt guilty that she had no specific item of clothing that she could lend Lisa. Well, maybe her pants.

Louisa finally found the chocolate wrapper and pulled it out, reading it. A smile spread across her face as she read the message.

_“Dress warm. Date cliff. I’m waiting.”_

And then a line of x’s. Louisa imagined Lisa kissing her that many times and giggled.

“Who wants to go mountain climbing?” Louisa called as she stepped into the stables near her dad’s house.

“I do,” said Snow. “I’ve been so bored lately.” Louisa smiled at her fjord and tacked him up, then mounted him to ride to the horse transport. She didn’t know how long Lisa had been waiting for her, but she didn’t want to keep her waiting too long.

Two horse transport rides later, Louisa steered Snowbrother up the tricky path towards the right cliff. Sometimes she forgot how to get there, but she always figured it out in the end. At least this time she had a trail of fresh shoeprints to follow.

Lisa was already sitting on the cliff on a picnic blanket when Louisa finally got Snowbrother to the right spot and dismounted. He trotted over to talk to Starshine.

“Hi,” said Louisa, sitting down next to her girlfriend. “Am I late?”

“No,” said Lisa, turning to smile at her. “It was nice to enjoy the view anyway. Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah,” said Louisa. She tucked her hair behind her ear. “Sorry I slept in.”

“Don’t be,” said Lisa. “The night sky is worth staying up for. And sleep is important.”

“I know,” said Louisa. She took Lisa’s hand in her own, and Lisa kissed the back of it. Louisa giggled.

“I love it up here,” said Lisa, turning her gaze back out to the landscape of Jorvik. “I thought I’d hate heights after being stuck in Pandoria but apparently not.”

“Maybe it’s different when it’s not pink,” said Louisa. “We still haven’t talked about that either.”

“Yeah, maybe,” said Lisa. “I don’t… I don’t wanna talk about it, okay?”

“Okay,” said Louisa.

“I mean, I hardly wanna scare you. You’re going there one day to save Anne. I just don’t want to delay that because I scared you,” said Lisa.

“You won’t,” said Louisa. “Although I guess it’s easy to say that now. If it scares you, it must be scary.”

“I’m glad that you think so highly of me,” said Lisa with a smile.

“Of course I do, you’re my girlfriend,” said Louisa, and laughed. Lisa kissed her.

“Did you have breakfast or come straight here?” asked Lisa.

“Came straight here,” said Louisa. “I hardly get to see you and I miss you so I came here.” She smiled fondly as Lisa pulled some wrapped sandwiches out of her bag.

“I have chocolates too but we can have them later,” said Lisa. “And then you can have your other dessert.”

“Lisa, you promised,” said Starshine, pausing mid-chew to look at her.

“I didn’t mean on the cliff, you silly horse,” said Lisa, laughing. “It’s too cold to do that here.”

“Well, good,” said Starshine, and went back to grazing.

“I meant near the tree,” said Lisa, and giggled. Starshine snorted and trotted over, nipping at her hair. “Noo, don’t eat my hair!” She laughed as Starshine slobbered all over her hair. Louisa laughed at her girlfriend’s discomfort, and then Lisa pulled her on top of her. “What if I said that it was her idea?”

“No, it wasn’t,” said Louisa, but Starshine had already grabbed her beanie in his teeth along with a mouthful of hair. “Nooo, not my beanie! I attacked so many rocks to get that.” She laughed, though, partly because it tickled.

“Oh, don’t eat her hair, you’ll get it stuck in your teeth,” said Lisa.

“Too late for that warning,” said Louisa. “Starshine, ow, that’s still attached to my head.” She giggled and tried not to move.

“Here,” said Lisa. She carefully tried to untangle Louisa’s hair from her horse’s teeth while Starshine made mental gagging noises. Louisa winced slightly but stayed still, and finally relaxed when the tugging on her scalp stopped and Lisa smoothed her hair down her back.

“Thank you,” said Starshine, and trotted back over to graze with Snowbrother.

“Thanks,” said Louisa, and kissed her girlfriend. “Bleh. You’ve got horse slobber all over your face.”

“And you’ve got it all through your hair,” said Lisa, giggling. She wiped her hand on Louisa’s pants. Then she wiped her face on Louisa’s chest. Louisa giggled at that, and then they both laughed as Starshine looked meaningfully at them.

“Right, breakfast,” said Louisa. “What did you pack me?”

“A bacon and egg roll but it’s probably cold by now,” said Lisa.

“Let’s find out,” said Louisa. She unwrapped the breakfast sandwich and took a big bite out of it, starving. “It’s good. Not even cold.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” said Lisa, unwrapping her own breakfast.

“You like it when I do, though,” said Louisa, and winked at her. Lisa giggled and took a bite of her breakfast.

“Did you have anything planned for today?” asked Lisa.

“Nothing but training,” said Louisa. “Did you make these?”

“Yeah,” said Lisa. “I used to make lunch for my dad before he went to work, so…”

“That’s good,” said Louisa. “It’s really nice of you to do that. And you’re a really good cook.”

“Well if I didn’t cook, dad wouldn’t have a decent meal,” said Lisa.

“My dad’s like that too,” said Louisa. “He forgets to eat sometimes. Especially when he’s busy working on a car.”

“Stars, he sounds like Alex,” said Lisa, giggling. “Anne brings her lunch sometimes.”

“I can imagine,” said Louisa. “When all this is over and Alex owns her own garage, Anne is going to have to drag her wife out from under a car and shove a sandwich down her throat.”

“So you think so too?” asked Lisa. “You think we’ll save Anne and that her and Alex will get married and live happily ever after?”

“Yes,” said Louisa, nodding. “We all will.”

“Get married and live happily ever after?” Louisa continued nodding and eating, not looking at Lisa for the moment. And then she did, and she swallowed the last of her sandwich.

“Yeah,” said Louisa. “You and me, Anne and Alex, we’re endgame. Linda and whoever she ends up with.”

“How can you be so optimistic?” asked Lisa. “We’re up against a demonic squid creature and his army led by sirens, and we have the added threat of hell breaking through and destroying the world as we know it. Most people would’ve run screaming.”

“Most people wouldn’t stay with someone who’s so obviously traumatised,” said Louisa. “But I’m not most people. It sounds weird and probably stupid but I kind of look at this like it’s a fantasy novel. A good one, where everyone lives. Well, the good guys live, anyway. We might get hurt, we might even lose limbs or sanity in some epic battle, but in the end the heroes survive to go on to their next adventure. And the good guys always win and get the girl.” She smiled at Lisa.

“That’s a nice way of looking at it,” said Lisa. She smiled back at her and kissed her. Then, she opened the box of chocolates. “Want a caramel one? Because you’re like one, all gooey in the centre.” Louisa laughed at her and gladly took the chocolate.

“And you’re praline, kinda nutty but super sweet,” said Louisa. She fed Lisa the chocolate, then giggled as Lisa kissed her fingers.

It was almost like their first date again, only without the awkwardness or distraction of waiting for the song. Just them and their horses behind them. The land of Jorvik sprawling out beneath them, and the sweet taste of chocolate on their tongues.


End file.
